Factions
Factions Template The Sons of Atlas Originally members of one of the many Atlas Survival Shelter communities, the Sons of Atlas arose from their isolation into a world plagued by mutation and violsence and in response struck back aggressively. Easily capable of outmatching any threat within the wasteland of the new world through the use of the advanced technology garnished from their shelter, they established themselves as a force to be reckoned with within the wasteland, their only limitation being their small relatively numbers (which they drew exclusively from their shelter civilian population). this restriction would play a devastating blow to the Sons who often found themselves outmaneuvered constantly despite their obvious superiority in fire power and physical fitness, and so began the Sons age of reclamation, where their current leader decided in order to fulfil the role appointed them by Atlas himself (Their deity) they had to find other shelters and reclaim both their technology and populations to burnish their forces, their ultimate goal being that of finding the Atlas Headquarters itself and the 'Promisd Land' said to exist within. Religiously the Sons worship Atlas as their saviour and deity, venerating him as the incarnation of salvation and divinity due to his role in selecting each person and saving them within his shelters (also due to the induction orientation which was individualised and spoke directly of the importance each person would have in rebuilding the world after its collapse due to the hubris and greed of lesser men) organizationally the Sons adhere to a generally militaristic structure, at the top of the hierarchy is the Steward or Elder, the oldest or most experienced member of a particular group who has been voted into power by common vote, next is the Commander, individual squad leaders that are responsible Anamolies Unfleshed - Skinless Men A peculiar humanoid creature which prowls the wasteland in small hunting parties, they are distinctly human in their appearance for the exception of a large bone ridge in the apperance of a mohawk on their heads, as well as the apparent lack of all skin. while silent they display an understanding if not masochistcally so of combat as they have been seen wielding makeshift weapons and armour while hunting (The latter usually nailed into their flesh with burning hot nails) and have been seen wearing capes woven of skin from their fallen prey. Spectre A truly dangerous figure, they are distinctly human figures, who have apparently died extremely violent deaths that have since returned, often suddenly and with great force, bringing with them a variety of the Gloom which appears to be filled with other aggressive spectres. they will attempt to grab any they appear before, dragging them into the Gloom before disappearing with them. light has been effective at dissipating the effects or simply running The Shadows The most common of the anamolies, they are considered the psionic after image of a person that died during the collapse in a sudden or violent manner. they appear as a black shadowed figure, like a shadow cast by shining a light on a person which most often stands immobile, though some have been seen moving, following the same basic steps of their final moments, repeating the process over and over. The Voices in the Wild One of the more disconcerting anamolies, they are disembodied voices which appear to call out or whisper to those who are near an anamoly event, often acting as a warning whether intentional or not for the event. voices have been noted to either attempt to entice or confuse those they appear for, and can take on the sound of those the subject has known, however they do not appear capable of mimicing the dead The Darkness a rare variety of the Gloom distinguished by its near instantaneous psychological effects on those near it, causing extreme paranoia and fear despite the lack of any apparent reason. it has been noted to quickly follow those within the confines of its environment and when alone or unobserved, take them, though as of yet it is unknown where or why. The Gloom Taking the form of a deep dark shadow, it is apparently inert, appearing at random and doing little more than obscuring entire areas within its black, almost smoke like essence before randomly disappearing once again after constantly varying amounts of time Mutants Ghosts - Toxic Wastelanders The mysterious and generally unknown humanoid mutants that live within the inhospitable wasteland territory known only as 'The Haze', they are stoic and vicious warriors that are skilled at silently stalking and noiselessly murdering their prey. the only reason they havnt as of yet moved to consume more of the wasteland territories is their apparently inability to live outside of the Haze for more than a few days. Worm - Tunneler A large, extremely aggressive caterpillar like creature, its long, soft body is protected by thick leathery skin. its face is equipped with a circular maw covered in protective tissue which when retrated reveals three pairs of large spiked appendages used for burrowing, which stand above five rows of sharp teeth lining into the creatures mouth. its body its propelled forward on dozens small but sturdy clawed legs. Spore Mutants Deathclaw Infected Humans that have been infected due to various reason and now has begun to show signs of contamination, they appear outwardly normaly but will soon develop loose, mottled skin which appears to be hardening in sections. they are also afflicted with a voracious appetite and a deteriorating grip on their sanity leaving them to eventually decline into ravenous brutes. Mutant now grotesquely deformed due to their bodies internal changes, they come in various forms, all of which appear outwardly to be afflicted with numorous tumours and sores giving them a definitely diseased appearance. now subject entirely to their craven hunger they have abandoned all vestiges of their former humanity but have been observed using simple tools. Super Mutant having shed their former tissues, they appear as a vaguely human figure with exaggerated features reminiscent of erect primates in nature, their intelligence has been lessened but their capacity to sense the nature of their surroundings has been increased as well as their relative phsyical strength, now capable of easily killing a man with their bare hands. New Breed The apparent new form of the mutant strain, it has evolved a more stabilized and streamline series of mutated forms, each of which is defined by its ingestion of biomatter. all varied forms begin as small, adolescent sized creatures equipped with vicious clawed appendages and serrated teeth designed to main and butcher. Tribals DaBoyz Warboyz : Cutaboyz :: Shootaboyz :: Burnaboyz Drivaboyz Painboyz Madboyz Bigboyz The Family isolationist inbred sadists with a taste for flesh, they are expert hunters and trackers with little to no moral ambiguity about what they do, or who they kill and consume, however their code of conduct enforces that anyone skilled enough to prove their worth is allowed into the family, provided they can make an offering of flesh and blood. Scavengers Religious Survivalist Drug Addicts Hunters Civilians Scavz cowardly and weak as a rule, they are generally considered pathetic and beyond the worth to notice, often seen picking through the scaps of the old world in areas deamed safe in order to find salvage for trade or food, however when desperate enough they can be found in contested or infested territories. Preferring to run rather than engage in conflict, they will attack solitary targets when they have sufficiently overwhelming numbers. Dammed Isolationists hold up in a repurposed dam facilitiy, they prefer to keep out of outsider affairs, barely even trading supplies with the outside world and taking a 'better safe than sorry' stance on all things, choosing to either directly avoid interactions with others or choosing to kill them rather than risking the threat, Bandits Violent and oppurtunistic, they are a category rather than a specific group, being considered anyone or any group in the badlands that preys on others, often either capturing and abusing or outright killing in order to steal or profit.